


Burnt Flower夏日生花

by lovesince1944



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Girl! Nero, Girl!V, I LOVE HIGH SCHOOL STORY, students nero and V, stupid dad Vergil and Uncle Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 小太妹尼禄一见钟情了。





	Burnt Flower夏日生花

**Author's Note:**

> N新V双性转，校园AU。

\--

尼禄，红墓高中上天入地砸门飙车小太妹，顶着刺猬头和长风衣仿佛车厂机修工，校服外套往腰间一围穿着热裤满学校蹦跶，校服裙子是什么，不知道。

不过尼禄确实算半个机修工，和好友妮可一样沉迷武器和车辆，第一天上学的时候风驰电掣骑着叔叔和爸爸送的高中升学礼物——一辆改造哈雷——杀到校门口，后座的青梅竹马姬莉叶裙子给吹得撩起半截，尼禄在甚至有男孩子开口问姬莉叶要电话之前就已经一脚踢出去干翻了好几个看着就包藏祸心的小混蛋，边揍边骂我操你妈，等着单挑完五个人后潇潇洒洒站起来比个中指，蹦蹦跳跳跟着姬莉叶进校门的时候才有人从尼禄胸前二两肉意识到这是个火辣的妞儿。

姬莉叶叹气，尼禄，你太燥了。

妮可挑眉，我觉得没啥啊，来来来今天我从奶奶那里偷出来的你叔叔新武器设计图，看看。

姬莉叶看着两个凑在一起研究武器破防和加装弹夹的好友只觉得任重道远，寻思她俩以后谁能先嫁出去。

尼禄的盛名传得广，说好说坏各占一半，不过小太妹的气质倒是深入人心，但是尼禄并不太在意别人对她的看法，该来该去，背着书包背着爹和叔叔赛车玩枪。

那天姬莉叶拖着尼禄陪她到社团招新去镇场子，文学社的姑娘穿着白裙子露出的小腿弧度漂亮得惊心动魄，尼禄百般无聊的撑在桌子旁边有一搭没一搭地打瞌睡，直到听着姬莉叶小鸟一样雀跃的叫声：“V！”

起先尼禄以为那个名字是“薇芙（Viv）”，薇薇安的简称之类的，她抬起困得不行的眼皮看了一眼对着姬莉叶走过来的女孩子，后者轻快地向她微笑。

那个女孩子穿着一身黑裙子，个子高挑纤瘦，手腕上带一圈绞丝手链，从肩膀到手臂落满漆黑纹身，她对着姬莉叶说了些什么，玫瑰色的嘴唇挑起来，嘴唇偏厚，带着一咬即破的肉欲。

尼禄懵了。

薇薇安这样的名字很适合她，尼禄迷迷糊糊地想着，眼睛不自觉地往女孩子的嘴唇上瞟，她的牙齿咬在上面看起来很柔软，要是自己咬一口会是什么感觉——

哦操。

尼禄一瞬间清醒过来，以一种惊恐的眼神看着姬莉叶和那个黑发的女孩，她在自己的念头出现的第一瞬间意识到了自己的想法，干，操，去他妈的，年轻的姑娘在心里大声骂着粗话，殊不知自己的脸已经红到了耳朵尖，在短发下面完全遮不住。那个女孩好像看到了尼禄，对着姬莉叶轻声问了什么，然后转过脸，带着一种过于明媚的温柔笑意对她挥了挥手，而尼禄立刻马上把脸埋在手里装瞎躺倒一气呵成，仿佛只要不看就可以自我洗脑什么都没有发生。  
“啊，”V眨了眨眼，“她好像不太喜欢我。”

姬莉叶顺着V的目光看过去，尼禄抓紧了自己的袖口一下一下把自己往手臂里埋得更深，和她一起长大的青梅竹马却明锐的观察到了女孩耳尖的绯红色，姬莉叶小小的笑了一下，甚至产生了一种混合着幸灾乐祸的自豪感。

“不，我觉得正相反呢。”

五月初的那个傍晚尼禄又背着但丁和维吉尔偷偷开出自己的哈雷摸到那条荒凉的高速路边，三三两两聚集在一起的机车男孩女孩们抽烟聊天，妮可对她招手，给她扔过来她新做的把手，尼禄吹了声口哨，脱了外套把把手装在摩托上。

“今天姬莉叶来吗？”

“说等会儿到，听说今天她还要带个朋友来，你最好把一场漂亮的胜利留给我们的小天使。”

“哦得了吧妮可，我什么时候输过？”尼禄咧开嘴笑，妮可叼了根烟哼唧一声靠在她的哈雷上，尼禄厌恶地挥手赶开那阵烟雾——她知道等会儿姬莉叶来了妮可也不敢抽烟了——又钻到油箱底下研究变速器，露出半截紧身衣底下的腰和紧绷的身体线条，桥边上有一群男孩吹出口哨，尼禄从车底下钻出来一根沾得漆黑的中指比向那边的人。

“混球。”

妮可更直接，一个扳手直接砸了过去。

尼禄收拾好自己的爱车就和妮可蹲在一边继续研究之前偷偷从她奶奶那里摸出来的武器设计图，给她叔叔白象牙黑檀木，名字诡异技术高级，尼禄兴奋得手痒痒，比这自己私底下做的自己武器设计修改。她没想好给自己武器取什么名字，事实上如果被他爹发现这玩意儿她就永远得和自己的兴趣爱好说再见了，不知道为什么维吉尔对尼禄的保护欲总是处于一个让人难以理解的过度强度上，在控制狂和慈祥老爹两边疯狂徘徊。

妮可先发现了到来的姬莉叶，说实话每一次她到她们赛车的地方都像个格格不入的圣女下凡救世，她穿着白裙子露出点小腿，身边挽着个和她一样甜蜜漂亮的美人。

“哇哦，我有荣幸认识一下这位漂亮姑娘吗？”妮可见到美人向来是走不动的类型，说着就撇下尼禄迎上姬莉叶还顺便把自己刚丢掉的烟头在地上踩灭，尼禄在心里翻个白眼，收好图纸抬起眼皮看了一眼姬莉叶，正想打个招呼，可这一抬头就很不得了了。

“嗨，尼禄。”

姬莉叶身边的美人对她挥手，笑得像是森林里幼鸟一样无辜甜蜜，V还是一身黑，但是明显比尼禄纤细得多的身体绷成漂亮的线条。她又一瞬间手足无措起来，因为操，现在她应该说什么，问什么？你怎么会在这里？你是来看我的还是只是因为姬莉叶想带你来？你和姬莉叶关系有多好？嘿你愿不愿意和我一起去吃个饭兜个风我可以带你骑遍每个红墓电话亭？

尼禄在妮可看她的眼神变得越来越奇怪的时候意识到她好像把最后一句话问出了口，尴尬一瞬间把她吞没，姬莉叶脸上露出慈母一样的微笑，而尼禄只觉得全身发抖恨不得立刻骑上车用两百码的速度离这里越远越好。

“如果你赢了的话。”

哦操，哦操操操操。尼禄终于第一次理解了神话里被美杜莎诱惑的人们无法阻挡的悸动，手里握住了一块滚烫的冰，或者脑子被温柔的风搅和成了一团黏糊糊的糖果浆糊，她大概答应了，因为等尼禄回神的时候她已经被迎面而来的风打了满脸，头盔上呜呜的敲击声终于让她意识到自己该回神了。

然后，她几乎全程脑门发热地用绝对优势冲过了线。

“操！婊子！”

输了的那个男人对着尼禄破口大骂，刚刚取下头盔的女孩眉毛就皱了起来，她自己满嘴脏话嘲讽是一回事，但她绝不喜欢有人在姬莉叶面前说脏话，而且现在她旁边还有个V，操，她一脚从车上跨过去就要奔着那男人上去老拳伺候，没成想背后温温柔柔冒出个V。

“抱歉，你再说一遍？” 

“我他妈说这个作弊的婊——操！”

V利落提起手边无论那是谁的头盔一手砸在脑子上，然后跟着一脚就踹了过去，对准生殖器然后趁着男人痛苦大叫的时候还碾了一下，脸上还是温温柔柔的笑但是好像整个人都黑了三个度，那手劲儿一看就和那漂亮纤细的外表完全不相符。尼禄目瞪口呆地看着春风一样的柔软姑娘变成个暴力太妹，抬脚下脚只剩下男人的嗷嗷大叫，姬莉叶却笑盈盈地推一把尼禄示意她过去，尼禄摇摇晃晃了两下，反倒衬得她现在像个弱不禁风刚被英雄救了的美人。

“V……”尼禄小声喊了一下，倒不是担心男人，只是因为她依稀看着V上下颠动的裙角底下露出了点旖旎的风景，脸上发臊心里发闷，小狗狗伸着手就要去牵V。

“带我走，尼禄。”V在尼禄手伸出之前先捉住了女孩的，纤细指尖柔柔软软勾住一点指头，尼禄后知后觉意识到V的手指上涂着漂亮的黑色指甲油，她脸上看着却是一副我好柔弱啊的漂亮表情，泫然欲泣的脸仿佛刚才下手揍人的不是她。尼禄按理说早该看出来，但是她没有，她只是全身因为手指间接触的那点僵硬着抖抖索索，结结巴巴满脸发红的说：“啊、好——好。”

V骤然间笑起来，那张白的吓人的苍白的漂亮脸蛋一点点亮了起来，尼禄僵硬地转过身牵着女孩的手往自己的车上走，全然忘了蹲在一边烦躁踩烟头的妮可和一脸微笑的姬莉叶。

“好假。”这是一脸空白的妮可。

“但是很可爱。”这是无比欣慰的姬莉叶。

V和尼禄正式交往的第三个月，V课后牵着尼禄进了她的琴房，那会儿是个足够温暖的夏天，尼禄穿着件贴身吊带看着眼前白裙子短上衣的女友露出那种过于纯情的无措表情。

“V——”

“嘘。”她的年长女友亲亲热热凑过来，嘴唇贴着她的嘴角和她接吻，她尝起来就像是某种融化了的糖果，在冰箱里放了一晚上之后凉凉地被舔进嘴里，尼禄小声哼哼两下，有点不悦地咬了V一口，女孩轻轻呻吟一声，小狗崽子几乎立刻红了脸，手一翻就把V摁在窗口上。

她抬起女孩的双腿，裙底下的风光该死的漂亮，对她打开的双腿夹着粉色，凉鞋一下又一次蹭着尼禄的腰像是挑逗，尼禄红了脸，咬着嘴唇又去吻她，姬莉叶今天威逼利诱好说歹说哄着她涂了柠檬味的唇膏，嘴唇上一片清淡的甜味跟着吻化在V的嘴里，她女友的嘴唇永远鲜红，像是根本不需要口红也不需要唇膏，V的嘴唇永远像是玫瑰花或者郁金香，没有开放的时候含着欲望和浅淡的红，开开合合引着迷路的无知孩子往森林更深处走，下一秒就要见到诱人的塞壬，而尼禄心甘情愿地被拖进深海里。

“你好甜啊V……”小狗舔着女孩的肩膀，舌尖小心叼着一块软肉，肩头柔和的弧度上上下下的颤，握在她手里的腰纤细得不可思议。V对她微笑，捏着尼禄的手指放在嘴里小心翼翼的舔，尼禄脸更红了，开始克制不住自己的发颤，然后V牵着她另一只手摸向自己的花穴，那里已经湿漉漉漫开一滩液体，粘丝丝粘在尼禄指尖。

V为她湿了，她就自己动起手来，短发的姑娘用食指和中指挑开她的内裤，白色的蕾丝花边，被她用手指按进去蹭着打开的阴唇一点点摩擦，V低声喘气来，像是被她自己拉开的琴弓。尼禄把自己更深地往V的怀里埋进去，像是个撒娇的孩子，或者粘人的幼犬，她半跪在V双腿之间，短裤在抬起的臀部上绷出惊心动魄的线条，尼禄抬起眼睛，湿漉漉的一双漂亮蓝眼睛，求求你啦，拜托，V仿佛能听到那些可怜兮兮湿漉漉的话语，从尼禄漂亮的嘴唇里吐露出来，就无法让人不去纵容她安慰她，于是V更加分开了些自己的双腿，伸出一只带着点薄茧的手轻轻打开了尼禄的双腿。

不那么熟练的女孩叫了一声，又红了脸皮。她凑近了V的脸，含着她的嘴唇和她接吻，手指在年长女孩的花穴里一点一点往里，那地方又甜蜜又柔软，含着她的指尖像是一汪温水，和V展露出的那种冷味完全不同，牵着她引着她，叫她在丝绒床上跳舞，鹅毛搔她的情欲和爱一起从嘴唇里流出来。

她碰V的阴蒂，只要手指揉搓就能听到女孩低声的呻吟，她像是在喘息，又仿佛歌唱，用着她平时在社团里念诗的调子，诱惑她，诅咒她，尼禄揉搓V的阴蒂，而V的手指也逼出了她的哭音。

尼禄不那么容易哭，从小就是，维吉尔和但丁的放养教育养出她一个烈性的姑娘，但她总是柔软，V知道，从她第一天跟着姬莉叶走在社团前头看见她的时候就知道了，那个银发的女孩子躺在桌上，眯着眼睛看着谁都像是生气，但V看见她的疲惫从那壳子里一点点露出来，又亮亮的，是她的眼睛，是夏天漂亮的花。

一见钟情的是她自己，V在尼禄的手指间快乐而痛苦的低吟，她的手指也夹着尼禄的阴蒂拉扯，又往里面要去找她瑟缩着从没被别人或者自己发现的一点，一个干净的灵魂，一个没有被世界侵蚀的身体，而这一刻在她手里颤颤巍巍地绽放开来，为她一个人。

V舔开尼禄的唇膏，透明的液体在她唇角和鼻头上跟着汗水蘸开，琴房里空无一人，只有起舞的飞尘和两个交缠的女孩，尼禄的双腿跪得发痛，她隔着V的衣领舔她的胸口，奶尖被叼起，起码大了自己一个号的乳肉柔软又温顺的在她嘴里被她欺负，她得哭了，花穴被打开，V的乳肉上一股陌生的味道，她被两个男人养大，没有喝过奶水，也没有在母亲的胸膛沉睡，这好甜，这好柔软，仿佛填补上一块记忆的空缺，灵魂叫嚣着回应和依靠。

V亲吻她，亲她的鼻尖，她愣愣地抬起眼皮睁大了双眼，漂亮的浅蓝色像是某种花，在长夏最炎热的琴房里面开放，她们在窗台上相拥，一半撩起的窗帘下露出两只嫩白的腿，V缠着她的，而她并着V的腿，赤裸的脚趾是一段掐断的藕，带了玫瑰的红和情欲染上的红，一点点颤抖着，合并在一处。

尼禄进了文学社，搞懵了一众想泡姬莉叶的男生，男孩子们就开赌盘姬莉叶到底是干了个啥才把尼禄拉进来的已经热乎了半个学期，明白高岭之花摘不了之后他们就把目光转向神秘美人V小姐，没成想结果是被尼禄暴揍的男生又在操场巷子里多堆出了几个。每天放学，尼禄跨着长腿带着头盔，满脸横气门口等两位小姐，左拥右抱，猜对象是姬莉叶还是V的几乎五五开。

直到某天V小姐拎着自己的小提琴暴砸了个讲尼禄是母老虎的嘴碎崽，吱哇乱叫的琴声和她接着黑着一张脸留下的金句一起结束了那个猜测。穿着黑裙子背着小背包的女孩弯着腰，亲声细语：

“我才是家里的母老虎，她是我的小狗崽子，明白？”

然后，天天在校门口接两个姑娘的摩托车就从尼禄的一辆哈雷变成了一辆哈雷和妮可自己改造出的一辆房车了。

这是这个夏天的故事了。

FIN

维吉尔看见V的时候非常平静，平静到了但丁心里的“老哥心情分析仪”在疯狂哔哔响的地步，而V也一脸空白地看着维吉尔，他俩打个招呼，V坐在尼禄身边死死往她身上挤。

“爸，这是V，V这是我爸维吉——”

“你的琴现在学得怎么样了？”

维吉尔打断了尼禄的介绍，端着手里的茶杯慢条斯理喝一口茶，看都不看自己一脸懵逼的女儿。

“不劳费心，”V又露出一个笑，四颗牙齿露出来看起来人畜无害，“能‘拉’好您女儿足够了。”

维吉尔爆了茶杯。

他当然是V从前的小提琴老师，还能怎样呢。


End file.
